


I'm new to this game

by EstelUndomiel (capn_cecil_ang)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_cecil_ang/pseuds/EstelUndomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are having a night off and Gabriel decides to introduce his little brother into the world of board games. Little two of them know this whole evening was a set up to finally get them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm new to this game

        “Gabriel?” Sam whispered quietly so his brother wouldn’t hear him through the bathroom door.

“Well hellooo, Sammy boy.” Sam startled as he heard the cockily sweet voice sounded behind him.

“Don’t do that,” he snapped.

“You were the one calling me, remember?” Gabriel grinned widely.

“Yeah right. Look, I was wondering how it goes up there right now. Because you know, we have kind of night off and Dean somehow miraculously doesn’t want to go to the bar, so I thought,...”

“...that it is a great opportunity to get our plan going, right?” Gabriel finished.

“Well, yeah,” Sam nodded. “We just need,...”

“Castiel, I know,” Gabriel nodded and winked on Sam: “Easy peasy! Go back there, Gigantor. We’ll be here in a minute.” With that said Gabriel vanished.

        Sam went back to the motel room acting like nothing happened as he sat down on his bed pretending he’s going to read a book. Dean was sitting on the couch in front of cheap motel TV watching some evening soap opera he didn’t really pay attention too, when two angels appeared in front of him startling him to death.

“Dammit! You just don’t learn to knock, will you?” he exclaimed as he tried to catch his breath.

“Gabriel, what are we doing here?” Castiel furrowed his eyebrow, not really paying attention to Dean, who was panting heavily, hand on his chest.

“Well bro, I was thinking, since we don’t have much to do in Heaven,” he started.

“Gabriel, there is always something to do in Heaven,” Castiel interrupted him but Gabriel gave him a deadly glare and repeated more firmly: “As I said, since we don’t have much to do and you guys are the same tonight, I decided we will stop by and play a game, what say you?”

He, however, didn’t wait for answer from any of them as he snapped his fingers and they were suddenly all sitting at the table, Castiel and Dean on one side and Gabriel and Sam on the other. In the centre of the table was a big game plan with two figures and lots of cards.

“What is this?” Dean huffed. “I’m not going to play parlour game.” He tried to stand up but realised he wasn’t able to.

“Dammit, Gabriel! What have you done?”

“Just making you to cooperate, that’s all Deano boy.” Gabriel grinned.

“Ok, so. Here is the deal. You and your pretty little angel will be in one team,” Gabriel pointed on Dean and Castiel not minding a slight blush creeping on both their faces, “and me with Sasquatch here will be in the other.”

        He then explained the rules to them as good as he could, but as he expected, Castiel didn’t picked up much. “Never mind, you’ll understand it along the way, bro,” he grinned and span the roulette. He made a move with his and Sam’s figure and end up on the card which told him to make a gesticulation. The words he had to mime were pretty easy so Sam guessed it almost immediately.

        It went similar for a few hours then and it pretty much looked always the same. Sam and Gabriel were terrific team, they have guessed almost everything they had to mime or describe to each other and they always had a plenty of time left. Dean and Castiel on the other hand were still in the first third of the game plan since they’ve been struggling with their tasks. Unfortunately, Castiel wasn’t very familiar with celebrities of the world so they always flopped on that. Also he seemed to struggle to find a rhyme to specific words Dean had to tell him when he picked the verse card. Actually the only thing they were pretty good at was words card, when they had to describe each other a word on the card.

        “Oh God, no,” Dean exclaimed.

“Dean, don’t say the name of our father in vain,” Castiel warned him.

Dean only rolled his eyes and whine: “But Cas. They’re about to choose the task for us. You know what they’re gonna give us. We’re stuck on that stupid field for eternity already.”

“Ok, we won’t be that evil and we won’t give you celebrities again,” Sam said and meet with disapproval glare from Gabriel.

Dean sighed in relief but when he heard Gabriel voice he groaned in desperation. “Ok then,” Gabriel grinned. “We will not give you celebrities or rhymes this time. Take an alphabet.”

Castiel took the card from the pile and looked on it.

“What does it say?” Dean asked concerned.

“It’s A.” Castiel replied solemnly.

Dean sighed in desperation again. “Oh come on guys. It’s impossible to come up with 20 words on A in a minute.”

“Rules are rules, Deano boy,” Gabriel grinned widely and winked at the other man.

“Ok, well, get the timing going,” Dean surrendered.

Sam turned over the small hourglass and Dean and Castiel started to burst out the words on A.

“Anxiety, affiliation, Antichrist, ...,” Castiel said immediately, “affirmation, antagonistic, ascetic,...” he stopped and frowned as he was thinking hard at the other words.

“Time is flowing,” Gabriel said sing-songly.

“Anal, arousal, angel,” Dean burst out and met with Sam widened eyes and almost immediately a sound of his hysterical laugh. Gabriel whistled in approval and Dean yet then realised what combination of words he used. He blushed heavily as he looked over Castiel who was watching the little figure on the table intensively looking like he was trying to suppress the graphic image of the scene Dean just unwillingly described.

“Ok, sorry guys,” Sam said as he tried to calm himself down, “but your... your time is up.”

Castiel was still hypnotizing the figure as Dean just murmured something inaudible and lowered his head as much as he could.

        Next time it was Dean’s and Castiel’s turn the other team choose the task of words, because they felt a pity for them for the last round. It was Castiel’s turn to describe the words and Dean’s turn to guess. Castiel took 6 cards with various words and was ordering them on the pile so he would start with the easiest ones.

“Ready when you are, Cas,” Sam said with his hand on the hourglass.

Castiel nodded and Sam started the countdown.

“Dean,” Castiel turned to gaze the man sitting next to him. “How do you feel most of the time I show up just like that.”

Dean was about to say the first word that popped out in his mind but he closed his mouth immediately as he realised what it was and blushed again.

“Nope. I’m pretty sure Cas here doesn’t mean that word on H on five*, Dean,” Gabriel chuckled.

“Get out of my head, dick,” Dean snapped at him.

“Dean, focus,” Castiel demanded as he tried to ignore his brother’s note.

“Right,” Dean frowned. “Well, usually... I am pissed.” Castiel shook his head. “Ok, ehm, startled?” Dean tried again.

“That’s it,” Castiel gave him a big happy smile and it made Dean feel warm inside his stomach. “Ok, next one, Dean. This is easy one. Who am I?”

Dean knew the answer right away but still, something made him to stop as he wanted to shout totally different words that were probably on the card.

“Well?” Castiel asked impatiently as he saw Dean’s faraway look and little amount of sand in the hourglass.

“Angel. Of course, you’re an angel,” Dean exclaimed.

“And that will be it. Your time is up again, guys,” Sam said.

“Well, never mind. Two from six is not that bad.” Dean said and gave Castiel a small half-smile.

“Yeah, why don’t you tell him what you’ve been really thinking about?” Gabriel said suddenly.

Dean gave him his most deadliest gaze as he yelled: “I told you to get out of my head, dickhead!”

“Yeah, you know what. I think I will get out completely. I believe you have much to talk about. Sammy, you going?” he turned to Sam who nodded and suddenly there were just Castiel and Dean sitting behind the dining table.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean exclaimed. “Where did he take my brother?” he rushed to the door but found them locked. “Son of a bitch,” he shouted again to the air. “He locked us here.”

“Cas,” he turned to Castiel like he has just appeared in the room before a second. “Can you get him back?”

It was then when Dean realised Castiel didn’t even move since Gabriel and Sam vanished. He was sitting on his chair motionless, his head hanging down looking to his hands in his lap.

“Cas?” Dean asked more softly as he approached the other guy. “You ok, buddy?”

“What did Gabriel mean?” Castiel asked quietly still looking down at his hands.

“Ehm, I... I don’t know what you talking about.” Dean lied.

“You know I can search your mind, Dean,” Castiel glared at him suddenly and Dean faltered but regained his firm position again quickly.

“Why did you not do it then? Like your stupid brother?” Dean said a bit harshly then he wanted to as he remembered Gabriel.

“Because I,” Castiel lowered his eyes again. “Because I didn’t want to intrude your privacy.”

Dean blushed and opened his mouth closing it immediately as he didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure why but something was drawing him closer and closer to the angel sitting on the chair looking like a pile of sadness.

“I thought,” Dean said as he was already right next to Castiel and he knelt to get a better view at him, “I thought...” Dean gasped and sighed heavily. “I’m not good at words, you know that, Cas.” Dean stood up and made a few steps away from the angel.

“But you were quite good in gesticulation tonight,” Castiel said standing up.

Dean turned swiftly and was suddenly facing the angel’s sad look where the flash of hope was visible.

“What do you want me to do?” Dean asked quietly.

“Show me what were you thinking of.” Castiel said lowering his eyes.

Not long after he felt a warm rough hand caressing his cheek and he looked up again. He was met with two sparkly emerald eyes shining bright before him and a small soft smile on the perfectly shaped lips of the man standing in front of him.

“I thought... you are my best friend, my family, my saviour... my world and my... my everything,” Dean exhaled as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Castiel’s burning lips. Castiel moaned a bit in the sudden sensation and opened his mouth slightly to allow Dean access. Dean slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man and pulled him into the firm but gentle embrace. Castiel leant into the kiss and let himself carried away by the flattering sensation in his heart and stomach, by Dean’s scent intruding his nostrils and an electrifying feeling which came up through his spine as their tongues danced in unison.

        After what felt like eternity they broke up the kiss but stayed in the firm close embrace as Dean was still caressing Castiel’s cheek, smiling at him softly.

“I love you,” Castiel whispered against Dean’s lips.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean replied. “I’ve always did.”

They’ve sealed their love with another kiss, consumed by the flood of feelings they’ve finally admitted to each other, not paying attention to anything around them. And so they didn’t really notice Gabriel coming back with Sammy and a big camera, not even when Gabriel made them a great memory of this unforgettable moment.

“What you think?” he whispered to Sam as he showed him the picture.

“I think we should go buy some photo album for them as they will surely need it in the future,” he looked over his brother and his angel, still in the romantic embrace and whispered to Gabriel: “And I think we should go to buy it now. They don’t seem they want to finish our game, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> *For those who didn't get it, because I had few feedbacks where people didn't get it, it supposed to be "horny"


End file.
